Hueles a lluvia, Swan
by MeliicadyCullen
Summary: Me asomé a la ventana y vi como llovía, ¿dónde estaría Isabella? El ruido del ascensor llegando a mi planta, nuestra planta, me hizo reaccionar. Estaba empapada por la lluvia y la mejor idea que tuve fue ir a verla,¿Qué podría pasar?"TWO-SHOT/LEMMON"&FIN
1. Chapter 1

**_HUELES A LLUVIA, SWAN_**

Summary: Me asomé a la ventana y vi como llovía, ¿dónde estaría Isabella? El ruido del ascensor llegando a mi planta, nuestra planta, me hizo reaccionar. Estaba empapada por la lluvia y la mejor idea que tuve fue ir a verla, ¿Qué podría pasar? TWO-SHOT/LEMMON

DISCLAMIER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi amiga , yo simplemente juego con ellos a mi antojo. LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE 100%

NOTA: ESTE TWO-SHOT CONTIENE LEMMON, Y ALGUN VOCABULARIO "RUDO" SE ME ESCAPARÁ POR AHÍ, FIJO. SI ERES MENOR (QUE NO LE GUSTEN LOS LEMMONS!) O NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE LECTURA, ERES CONSCIENTE DE TUS ACTOS, YO YA AVISÉ ;)

POSDATA: ESTE TWO-SHOT (O FIC DE DOS CAPITULOS, COMO PREFIERAS xD) TIENE ALGUNOS LINKS EN MI PERFIL, PASATE A VERLOS Y TE HACES MÁS O MENOS UNA IDEA :3

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV-<strong>

Eran las diez y veinte de la noche, yo estaba en casa viendo una serie que se ha puesto de moda, ¿Glee era su nombre? Ni idea, era increíblemente buena, pero debo acordarme de nunca contarle a Alice que existe si quiero ahorrarle un problema al mundo y a mis queridos oídos. Me reí sin ganas, apagué la tele, y me dirigí a la ventana del salón, llovía a cántaros. Desde esta mañana en las noticias llevan avisando de que hoy llovería fuertemente, nadie lo diría ya que hizo un día jodidamente soleado para estar en New York en pleno mes de Noviembre. Vivo en un edificio de seis plantas en una de las muchas calles de la ciudad, cada piso tiene solo dos puertas, la "A" y la "B". Comparto planta con la mujer más hermosa que jamás me pudiese haber topado. Su nombre es Isabella Swan, pero a mí me deja llamarla Bella, se podría decir que es un "acto de confianza" que le aporta a sus amigos. Nos conocemos desde hace un año, cuando ella se mudó al edificio y trajo sus cosas al piso, estuve ayudándola a subir cajas. Le apasiona leer, ¿sabéis cuantas cajas con libros subí? ¡Mínimo diez! Allí me habló por primera vez… Si, si, ya sé que me estoy comportando como un jodido cursi de mierda, pero ¿Qué quieres que haga? Bella me vuelve loco. Tiene un aire de sensualidad increíble, a pocos días de conocernos, mi hermana, Alice me invitó a ir a un club nuevo que habían abierto recientemente en la ciudad, decía que era una gran ocasión y que tenía una amiga nueva que presentar al grupo. ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa? Nada más, ni nada menos que _ella._

Una hermosa chica de veintitrés años, mediana, con el cabello caoba, y ojos chocolate, procedente de un pequeño pueblo de Washington llamado Forks, que tenía un andar felino que excita a uno cuando la ve andar, del cual no parecía darse cuenta…

Bella es ejecutiva, creo que la sub-jefa de una empresa, me la mencionó hace tiempo, el nombre de la compañía es NEWTON&CO, se dedica a mantener las cuentas de la empresa, se tira todo el dia en su despacho, y solucionar algunos problemillas, según ella. Me disgusta comentaros que no le presté demasiada atención, estaba demasiado ocupado en aquellos momentos viendo sus preciosos labios moverse cada vez que hablaba.

A veces no he podido resistir la tentación de pasar por la puerta del edificio, solo para verla, se la veía contenta mientras hablaba con sus amigas a la salida.

Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos, me vi interrumpido por una pequeña silueta femenina corriendo bajo la lluvia, que sujetaba una chaqueta por encima de la cabeza y maletín en la boca. Si, inconfundible, Bella era esa chica, que iba sin paraguas, y eso que esta mañana yo se lo dije...

Me aparté de la ventana, "_estará hambrienta" _pensé "_y seguro que tiene frío, el termómetro marca 6 grados"_

**BPOV-**

Llevaba un día de perros, desde que he entrado a la oficina, no he parado. He tenido que tratar cinco reuniones de casos importantes "porque Steve estaba enfermo" ¡y una mierda!, ese chico no está enfermo, lo que pasa es que hace más pellas que BigFoot tiene pelo…

Después de llevar tres horas con casos, me volví a mi despacho para poder continuar supervisando las cuentas, abrí el e-mail, para ver que necesitaba imprimir unos documentos, orden de Mike. Cuando llegué, a la impresora se le acabó la tinta, pues nada… me tocó ir ¡A MI! A comprar la tintita de los cojones. Cuando llegué no sabía ni como instalarlo, y llamé a Ben, él sabía de estas cosas, ya que seguramente, yo acabaría rompiéndolo. Una vez impresos los documentos, me fui hasta el despacho de Mike. Ah, por cierto, Michael Newton (alias Mike) es mi jefe, el dueño supremo de todo este embrollo. Heredó la empresa hace unos años cuando su padre, Nicholas Newton, murió de paro cardíaco, pobre hombre...

._FLASHBACK_

_Al entrar a la oficina, vi a Mike en su ordenador, con los pies sobre la mesa._

_-Espero que estés cómodo Mike-dije mirándole mal_

_-Oh, Bella, que gusto verte por aquí, me sorprendiste –dijo sonriéndome-¿qué me traes?_

_-Los documentos que me pediste –dije agitándolos delante mía_

_-Oh, si, por supuesto, cierra la puerta- se sentó correctamente sobre la silla. Teníamos la costumbre de verificar que todo estuviese bien, así que hice lo que me pidió, y me acerqué al escritorio. Nos llevó veinte minutos y justo cuando me iba…_

_-Bella-escuché a mis espaldas, cuando me giré me encontré a Newton detrás de mí, demasiado cerca para mi gusto…_

_-¿Ahá?-la verdad es que mi jefe era bastante atractivo, era rubio, tenía ojos azules, iba al gimnasio (¡yo misma tenía que programarle las visitas del dichoso gimnasio!)…_

_-Estás radiante hoy, este traje resalta más tus curvas y me trae loco-susurró en mi oído. Como dije antes, estaba demasiado cerca, la verdad es que no me importaría pero tengo ojos para un solo hombre, seguro que Edward no se liaría con ninguna zorra barata de por ahí…_

_Em, vale, ¿acabo de llamar a mi jefe "zorra barata"? Creo que necesito un psiquiatra, tanto tiempo con Alice me hace mal…_

_Antes de que pudiese evitarlo me besó y me acorraló entre él y la pared, mientras sus manos me recorrían por los costados. En sobremanera, no había hecho nada, porque estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Edward como para darme cuenta de que no era a él a quien besaba salvajemente y dejaba sobar mi cuerpo como si tal cosa…_

_Mi bello vecino de enfrente, tan alto, con cabellos cobrizos que solo te dan ganas de perder tus manos entre ellos, esas esmeraldas que tiene por ojos, su nariz recta, sus apetecibles labios, tenía manos de pianista, y era tan fuerte, no podía ni imaginarme lo que sería estar así con el, con esa voz tan varonil, escuchándole gemir mi nombre..._

_¡Bella vuelve a la tierra!_

_Como pude, empujé a Mike, pero no creo que lo entendiese bien, porque me dejó espacio, pero solo para alzarme y subirme a su escritorio, mientras devoraba mis labios de nuevo, yo ya estaba incluso golpeándole el pecho con las manos en puños, pero él solo se excitaba más, créeme, lo notaba… ¡iugh!_

_Y como no me soltaba no tuve más remedio que… ¡ZAS!_

_-OOOuch! Joder como duele-dijo Mike cubriéndose a Mickey sobre pantalón. _

_Si, le había metido una patada "ahí abajo" y me quedé muy a gusto._

_-Lo siento Michael, pero eres mi jefe y aparte de que ha sido horroroso y besas como la mierda, esto está mal, adiós-dije cerrando la puerta y marchándome._

_Menos mal que estaba Angela trabajando hoy, es una de mis mejores amigas, y siempre que a Mike le da por "seducirme" está para apoyarme…_

_-Dios mio! Esta vez se ha pasado-dijo haciendo mala cara cuando le conté, mientras sacaba un neceser. Nos encontrábamos fumando en el aseo, siempre que alguna tenía algún problema, veníamos aquí. _

_-Y que lo digas, encima, por más que trataba de zafarme de él no podía hacer nada, se sobreexcitaba el muy hijo de su madre-dije entre dientes_

_-Pues se te corrió todo el maquillaje, creo que Newton llevará los labios rojo pasión el día de hoy-dijo riéndose mientras me volvía a maquillar ella misma. Mientras reíamos por la ocurrencia"_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Nos la pasamos ella y yo en mi oficina todo el santo día. A veces venía "de ayudante" y hoy era uno de esos días. Nos las pasamos currando, y dieron las seis y media, hora de irse, para todos, menos para mí. Maldigo el día en que mi jefe se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de "adelantar trabajo" ya que me tuve que quedar hasta las nueve en la oficina. Cuando salí me encontré con que estaba lloviendo...

_"pero si en la mañana estaba soleado, __¿qué coj…?"_

El caso es que Edward, el de la explosión de ovarios **(N/A: esa va por tí Alejandra ;3 )**, te lo advirtió, ¡y tú tontujilla perdida, simplemente pasaste de su cara!

Me encaminé al coche y una vez sentada y con el cinturón puesto, coloqué la llave, y giré pero no pasó nada, lo intenté otra vez, nada. ¿A la tercera va la vencida? Giré, tampoco, nada.

Isabella, hoy no es tu día.

En fin, que tocó ir todo el trayecto a casa bajo mi costosa chaqueta de Prada, cortesía de Alice, que por cierto me las pasé hablando con ella todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

**EPOV-**

Cuando la vi salir del ascensor a través de la mirilla de la puerta me quedé congelado, delante de mí estaba la imagen más erótica que haya visto… Bella estaba empapada, el pelo se le pegaba a la espalda, mientras que toda su ropa se ceñía a su silueta, era un milagro que con esos tacones que le regaló mi hermana no se hubiese caído (Bella es, un "poco" torpe)

Ahora llevaba la chaqueta y el maletín en el mismo brazo, y en la otra mano el móvil, creo que hablaba con Alice:

-ALICE ME DA IGUAL TU MARAVILLOSO ENCUENTRO CALENTÓN CON JAZZ- se veía cabreada, venía gritando como posesa. Era algo bastante cómico, aunque luego, debería hablar con mi hermana sobre sus "encuentros" con mi cuñado…

Mientras sacaba la llave del bolso me daba la espalda, y podía percibir como la falda se pegaba a ese maravilloso trasero que poseía.

-TE LO JURO ALICE, LE ODIO, ¿A QUIEN NARICES SE LE OCURRE PONERME HORAS EXTRAS PARA "ADELANTAR TRABAJO"?-gritó, haciendo comillas con los dedos e imitando la voz de su estúpido jefe- AHORA MISMO ESTOY EMPAPADA HASTA LAS BRAGAS, Y NO, NO ES EXCITACIÓN, ALICE-dijo mientras abría la puerta, tenía la cara como un tomate, se calmó un poco-debería haberle hecho caso a Edward, él me dijo que llevase paraguas, pero no, ¡la tontuja de Isabella Swan tuvo que sacar su lado cabezota justo esta mañana!

Mientras tanto yo estaba partiendome de risa ¿tontuja? ¿que palabra es esa? jajajajajajaja

Escuchó lo que fuera que lo contase mi hermana y suspiró:

-Buf lo siento Alice, es que… mira llevo un día de perros, estoy empapada, tengo frío y tengo tanta hambre que me comería hasta un caballo sin ningún tipo de miramientos…

No pude evitar reírme, se veía adorable. Una vez que entró, al rato pude escuchar el ruido de la ducha en el piso de al lado.

Llamé a la pizzería de la esquina y pedí que me trajesen a casa, una calzonne de carne familiar, nuestra favorita. Una vez se quedó a cenar en mi piso, por eso ya me conozco sus gustos.

_"Y porque te trae loco, Edwaaaard"_

En diez minutos la pizza estuvo en mi puerta, le dejé una propina al repartidor, porque de verdad, aunque sea a la esquina, hay que tener cojones para salir con este tiempo.

Ahora solo me quedaba esperar a que terminase de ducharse. Abrí mi portátil y me puse a ver mi Facebook un rato, últimamente andaba viciado a un juego, y hacía mucho que no me metía.

Se comenzó a escuchar el secador del pelo, miré el reloj.

-Ummm…. Han pasado veinte minutos, Bella debería de estar muy esmerada hoy-dije pensativo, luego me reí de mí mismo, ¿Ahora controlo su vida?

El secador paró, y decidí que sería un buen momento para pasarme con la cena.

Fui a mi habitación, y me vestí con algo más presentable, una camisa de cuadros, unos vaqueros y unos zapatos, traté de arreglar mi pelo, pero eso ya es un caso aparte…

Creo que me llevé diez minutos cuando por fin estuve fuera de mi piso. Caminé hasta la puerta de Bella, y fui a llamar al timbre cuando me percaté de algo… ¿estaba la puerta entreabierta? Seguramente se la dejo abierta sin querer al tener que cargar con todo, pobrecilla…

Desde dentro podía escuchar su voz, así que entré.

Miré en la entrada y no la divisé, um, que raro…

Eché un vistazo al salón y tampoco. La verdad es que Bella tiene un gusto especial para las cosas, el salón tenía las paredes pintadas de color crema, separando la parte de ver la televisión de la del comedor, había una serie de arcos.

_"Será mejor que deje la pizza en la cocina"_ pensé y allí me dirigí, a lo mejor con suerte se encontraba allí…

La cocina era simple pero moderna; tenía una gran combinación entre los colores blanco y negro, tenía lo que cualquier cocina, un frigo, una cocina, un microondas y un horno. Las encimeras eran de mármol _Ojalá pudiese hacerla mía allí, sería glorioso el sentir su cuerpo caliente y a la vez el frío de la encimera_

_Yeah, like a boss!_

Sin más abrí el horno y dejé la pizza para que no se enfriara. Volví otra vez al salón ¿dónde diablos podría estar Bella?

-Si te lo digo en serio, la Prada que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños…-era ella, su voz provenía de… su habitación. LA HABITACIÓN PROHIBIDA.

Bueno, prohibida... tampoco realmente, simplemente no estuve dentro. No sé por qué dramatizo tanto realmente, es solo una habitación… "_a la que Bella nunca te ha dejado entrar…"_ Vale, pero no es cuestión de alarmarse, además ¿Qué quieres que te diga? "_Hola Edward, ¿quieres pasar a mi habitación? Mi cama es muy blandita y lo pasaremos muy bien..._" La verdad, no estaría mal… Vale, cada vez estoy más seguro, me estoy volviendo loco.

Caminé por el largo pasillo hasta toparme con una puerta desde la cual se veía un poco de luz y podía escuchar a Bella con más claridad.

-Alice, esto es horrible, ¡tengo el culo inmenso! Y por cierto, el push-up este como se llame sube demasiado los pechos, ¿no parecerá que vendo melones o algo así? A ver si va a ser malo para la circulación…- me reí para mis adentros, si, Bella y sus comentarios… Ella estaba allí.

Abrí la puerta y miré hacia arriba, lo que vi frente a mí, me dejó muerto…

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!<p>

quien me daba por muerta? $;

lamento no haber actualizado el otro Fic, pero tengo mis razones, lo he cancelado por vista de que no recibía ningun tipo de atención y que no gustaba el no tener seguidores y escribir para nadie, así que... está cancelado

si realmente os gustaba o algo, decidmelo, si? :(

Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido? Todavía queda la segunda parte *movimiento de cejas*

Lo he dividido en dos capitulos para dejaros con la intriga xDDDDD

en mi perfil hay unos links para ver las cosiñas del "capitulo 1" (este...)

Quería dedicarle este Fic a mis queridisimas: PazL'amour, Alejandra Nott, Danna ,Dhampi03, VaNeSaErK,

a Mi Enana que amo con locura*-*, a la Perver por estar ahi siempre ;$, y a Caroline Pereira por ser la mejor del mundo, princesa, tequiiiiero ;)

Gracias por leer esto, agradezco de corazon el que sigais esta historia, y advierto algo, en el próximo capitulo viene el Lemmon, y va a ser fuertecillo ;$

jajajaaja ok no, a lo mejor exagero, pero vamos que aquí va a ver sexo para dar y regalar ;D

ONE BIG ROOM FULL OF BAD BITCHES! (8)

con esto me despido,

Muaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacks! ;)

~MeliicadyCullen~


	2. Chapter 2

**HUELES A LLUVIA, SWAN**

Summary: Me asomé a la ventana y vi como llovía, ¿dónde estaría Isabella? El ruido del ascensor llegando a mi planta, nuestra planta, me hizo reaccionar. Estaba empapada por la lluvia y la mejor idea que tuve fue ir a verla, ¿Qué podría pasar? TWO-SHOT/LEMMON

DISCLAMIER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi amiga , yo simplemente juego con ellos a mi antojo. LA TRAMA ME PERTENECE 100%

NOTA: ESTE TWO-SHOT CONTIENE LEMMON, Y ALGUN VOCABULARIO "RUDO" SE ME ESCAPARÁ POR AHÍ, FIJO. SI ERES MENOR (QUE NO LE GUSTEN LOS LEMMONS!) O NO TE GUSTA ESTE TIPO DE LECTURA, ERES CONSCIENTE DE TUS ACTOS, YO YA AVISÉ ;)

POSDATA: ESTE TWO-SHOT (O FIC DE DOS CAPITULOS, COMO PREFIERAS xD) TIENE ALGUNOS LINKS EN MI PERFIL, PASATE A VERLOS Y TE HACES MÁS O MENOS UNA IDEA :3

**EPOV-**

Abrí la puerta y miré hacia arriba, lo que vi frente a mí, me dejó muerto…

Bella llevaba un comprometedor conjunto (de Victoria's Secret) de encaje negro acompañado de una chaqueta de cuero con tachuelas de la que las mangas llegaban solo hasta su antebrazo, unas medias blancas y unos tacones negros con tachuelas ¿Bella con tacones? Pero si los odia…

Pero hay que reconocer que hacen sus piernas más apetecibles todavía…

Tenía la sensación de que mis pantalones encogían por momentos, cuanto más la miraba

-¿B-b-b-b-Bella?-pregunté titubeante. Y me parece que no se dio ni cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que hablé porque seguía con el móvil como si nada, pero me vio y se puso roja como un tomate.

-Esto… Alice, tengo que dejarte, hablamos luego, si eso, ¿sí? Chao-dijo mirándome para después colgarle a mi hermana.

Reinó un silencio absoluto, y realmente era bastante incomodo, de esos en los que no sabes que hacer…

-Hombre, Edward… q-q-que bien que me visites, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- Bella se ponía por segundos más roja, ¿podría llegar a ponerse azul? Nunca he visto un avatar en persona…

-Pues… y-y-yo hab-b-bía venido p-p-para traerte la cena-dije torpemente- Me encontré la puerta abierta, y bueno, entré- Estaba mirando al suelo, y decidí mirarla a la cara para hablarla, pero fue un error muy grave, porque me encontré con sus provocadores pechos, que estaban escondidos bajo aquel diminuto sujetador. Me quedé como un adolescente hormonado, mientras los observaba embobado.

-Ah… y ¿qué has traído?

-Una calzonne de carne, ya sabes, nuestra favorita-y la miré a la cara, estaba como un tomate, se la veía totalmente avergonzada por el momento

-Oh, gracias-me sonrió, su sonrojo simplemente empeoraba a Eddie Jr ¿no se daba cuenta o qué?

Pero seguíamos ahí, sin movernos, y yo con una dolorosa erección en los pantalones, no sufriría un caso de "bolas azules", ¿verdad?

-Te ves bien con ese… conjunto-dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente mientras me rascaba la nuca

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó sorprendida

-Esto… Claro, pero ¿esperabas a alguien, para… ya sabes?-la verdad me ponía enfermo el pensar que otro hombre pudiera poseerla y yo no.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- exclamó- pero si soy horrible, ¿cómo voy a esperar a alguien?, menos con esto que me regaló Alice, solo me lo estaba probando por gusto, no quiero que se muera nadie por verme así-se señalaba a sí misma

-Isabella, estás loca-dije pasándome la mano por el pelo, ¿Cómo podía pensar que era horrible? Pero si es la criatura más hermosa del universo ¿Acaso no veía como me ponía con tan solo verla? Esta chica necesita ir al oculista seriamente

**BPOV-**

Esto era sencillamente bochornoso. Nada más ducharme pensé que sería buena idea ver cómo había avanzado con respecto a mi figura, últimamente me veía súper hinchada, y encima estaba con humor de perros, y me hice la prueba por si las moscas, por lo que no estoy preñada ni nada extraño, será un cambio de esos extraños que nos pasan solo a nosotras…

Y bueno, aquí estaba yo, delante de mi espejo contemplándome mientras hablaba con Alice por teléfono. Hasta que vi al vecino sexy, alias Edward, detrás de mí, ni me enteré de que estaba aquí. El pobre me vio con mi ahora habitual mal humor y quiso ayudar… Pero encima ahora el vecino sexy venía a llamarme Isabella, y a decirme que estoy loca.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-pregunté poniendo mis brazos en jarras

-No te valoras lo más mínimo-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, ya le tenía frente a frente cuando continuó- Bella, eres jodidamente atractiva, a cualquier hombre se le caería la baba nada más verte, y déjame decirte que hay hombres que matarían por estar en mi lugar ahora mismo-yo estaba demasiado ruborizada por lo que dijo, así que bajé la mirada, pero el levantó mi cara con un dedo y me perdí en aquellos ojos esmeraldas suyos, debía resistirme

-Pues la verdad no he visto a ninguno de esos hombres por ninguna parte, parecen haberse compinchado para esconderse de mí-dije relajando los brazos

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y no me he compinchado con nadie para esconderme de ti, es más, vivo enfrente tuyo-dijo acercándose más si era posible, estábamos pegados el uno al otro, y él tenía sus manos acunando mi rostro. Oh, espera ¿eso que acaba de rozarme es una erección? ¡Madre mía! Miré hacia abajo, y en efecto, un enorme bulto se había formado en el pantalón de Edward, ¿Qué se hace en situaciones incomodas como esta?

-Ah, pues… es bueno saber… que no te… te has unido… a ese grupo… de hombres…-no podía hablar con coherencia, tenía que hacer largas pausas para no volverme loca. Edward se encontraba rozando mi rostro con su nariz, y ahora descendía hacia mi cuello lentamente. Gemí y el volvió a repetir el gesto

-Edward… esto… esto no está bien…-trataba de decir, pero me era completamente imposible.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil Bella? Sé que lo deseas pero aun así te niegas ¿he hecho algo mal? Sé que soy poca cosa para ti, pero no podría soportar el irme al haber estado tan cerca…-no le dejé terminar, me separé bruscamente y le tapé la boca con una mano, mientras la otra descansaba en su nuca.

-Eso es completamente mentira Edward Cullen, la que es poca cosa aquí soy yo, no soy como todas esas rubias despampanantes con pechos enormes que te rodean siempre y llevan escrito FOLLAME en la cara-me pasé el dedo por la frente, como lo tuviese escrito-, y no lo hago difícil, solo que no soportaría que te arrepintieras después de cualquier cosa que suceda-dije clavando mi mirada en sus ojos.

-¿Arrepentirme? Sería un completo imbécil si no apreciase el tener a la hermosa Isabella Swan junto a mí

-¿Vas en serio?-pregunté preocupada, Edward no es del tipo de chicos que juegan contigo, pero…

Estampó sus labios contra los míos. Al principio me bloqueé, pero ya cuando reaccioné, le devolví el beso. Vaya sabor que tenían sus labios, ¿cómo he podido vivir por tanto tiempo sin ellos? Al principio el beso era tierno, pero poco a poco fue subiendo la temperatura, yo personalmente me encontraba hipnotizada por aquellos labios, ¿y sabes qué? Hice lo que tengo ganas de hacer desde que conozco a Edward, enredé mis manos en su pelo, atrayéndole hacia mí. Era incluso más suave de lo que imaginaba. Las manos de Edward comenzaron a descender desde la cara por los hombros hasta ceñirse a mi cintura, con un pequeño impulso rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas.

Edward gimió, dios mío, nunca había escuchado un sonido tan excitante en toda mi vida, y ¿cómo no? Yo gemí en su respuesta.

Pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas estaban danzando la una con la otra, en una batalla en la cual no habría un ganador.

Sentí que nos desplazábamos, pero no le di importancia, hasta que sentí que mi espalda se amoldaba sobre una superficie blandita y suave; mi cama.

Después de todo el tiempo que llevaba soñando con esto, ¿por fin iba a suceder?

El estaba posicionado encima de mí, pero en ningún momento me aplastó, al contrario, era delicado conmigo.

-¿Cuándo?

Se separó levemente, dándome espacio.

-¿Cuándo qué?

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que… ya sabes… sentías algo por mí?-dios mio, que vergüenza.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo adorable que resultas cuando te sonrojas?-dijo pasándome la mano por la mejilla. Oh, era tan tierno.

-Creo haber tenido en cuenta vuestros chistes acerca de mis sonrojos-dije con un falso enfado-pero no has respondido a mi pregunta-¿tendría miedo de decírmelo?

-Te sonará estúpido ya que no te conocía –hundió su cara en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cara, y besó mi clavícula, me estremecí- fue nada más verte en aquel lugar, y cuando Alice nos presentó, ya fue definitivo, me quedé prendado de ti.

**EPOV-**

Hala, ya lo había confesado, y debo admitir, que fue como quitarme un gran peso de encima. De repente noté que calló ¿agua? En mi pelo. ¿Cómo…? Levanté la cara, y la vi, con su pequeño rostro de ángel, bañado en lágrimas. Ella me apartó y quedamos ambos, sentado uno frente al otro en su cama.

-Bella, ¿he hecho algo que te haya herido?- Pensé que al decirle eso iba a hacerla feliz, no al contrario.

-Que va, ni mucho menos-se puso las manos por la cara, ocultándomela.

-Pero si no he dicho nada malo, entonces ¿Qué te pasa?-ya estaba empezando a preocuparme

Me saltó encima, y caí de espaldas, con su pequeño cuerpo sobre mí

-Que es lo más bonito que jamás me hayan dicho en toda mi vida, Edward, eso es lo que pasa. Pero me siento sucia yendo así como voy, parezco una puta barata.

**BPOV-**

-…puta barata- y no pude evitar traer a mi mente a mi jefe, la Zorra Barata Newton.

-Bella, me da igual quien seas, de dónde vengas, o cuánto dinero lleves en tu bolsillo. Tienes tu propio destino y toda una vida por delante (1) que espero que compartas conmigo.

¿No es para comérselo?

-Además, te ves jodidamente violable con ese conjuntito tuyo-dijo soltando un gruñido gutural y rozando su miembro contra mi vientre.

Gemí

Sus manos recorrían cada rincón de mi cuerpo, mandándome una placentera sanción…

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, pero eso no nos importaba en los momentos en que nos besábamos apasionadamente, devorando nuestras bocas en cada momento…

Pronto, comenzó a sobrar la ropa. Yo ya estaba completamente desnuda.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme los ojos lujuriosos de Edward, me dedico una sonrisa picara pero a la vez juguetona antes de dedicarse a masajear mis senos…, mis gemidos resonaban por toda la habitación…

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo a mí para unir nuestros labios en un beso cargado de amor y pasión.

-Edward… te necesito...- dije con voz ronca y a la vez tratando de sonar sensual cuando nuestros labios fueron separados…

-¿Qué necesitas Bella?-preguntó divertido mientras llevaba mis senos a su boca.

-Ne-ce-s-s-s-i…to-no podia hablar con coherencia.

-Tal vez necesites un poco de ayuda para aclarar tus ideas- pronunció antes de ponerme a horcadas sobre él, en cuanto me acomode sobre el pude sentir su excitación. -¿Mejor?

Todo lo decía pícaramente, pero yo simplemente me encontraba en una especie de universo paralelo que me tenía ensimismada.

- ¿sientes como me pones?- susurro cerca de mi oído haciendo que me estremeciera para luego frotarse contra mi…

Eso hizo que me encendiera más de lo que ya estaba, mi vientre no estaba caliente. Estaba ardiendo de deseo. Me estaba volviendo loca. Su boca se encontraba ocupada en mi pecho mientras que sus agiles y seguras manos bajaban hasta mi entrada y comenzó a dar suaves masajes en esta...

Pasó una vez más su mano por mi entrada e introdujo sus dedos en mi interior... Me excito mas su contacto y mi cuerpo pedía con urgencia lo inevitable... Lo deseaba con locura. Aferré mis manos entre su cabello y su espalda este se separo de mis senos, busco mis labios y me dijo un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y en los suyos pude ver que me deseaba tanto o más que yo a él. Eran un frenesí de emociones, en ellos había lujuria, deseo, pasión, amor y locura.. Esa mirada hizo que mi deseo y la calentura de mi vientre se incrementaran aun más. Como si no fuera suficiente Edward bajo su cabeza a mi zona en llamas e introdujo su lengua son urgencia en esta. Lo sentía tan profunda en mi interior que era irresistible.

-¡EDWARD POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!... QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS TUYA… ¡AHORA!-dije colgándome de su cuello y clavando mis dientes en su espalda...

-¿Segura?-aquella era una mirada profunda, sabía perfectamente que si decidía echarme atrás, el lo comprendería.

Pero esta no era la ocasión

-Si

El gimió y gruño muy en su interior, me tomo de las caderas y por fin entro en mi interior.

Al principio, la sensación me abrumó, pero luego supe como llevarlo.

Moví mis caderas suavemente y el movimiento nos hizo gemir. Comenzó a embestir despacio, disfrutándolo pero pronto eso ya no pareció satisfacerlo, ni a él ni a mí, sus embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes que dificultaban la entrada de oxigeno a mis pulmones.

-Edward…-Susurré.

-Tan ó con mucha más fuerza, rodee su cadera con mis piernas y dejé caer mi cabeza contra las almohadas. Mordisqueó mi cuello provocando que más gemidos escaparan de mis labios.

-¡Edward!-Grite con fuerza. El nudo que se había formado en mi vientre se deshizo. El orgasmo se apoderó de mi cuerpo llevándome directamente al cielo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y pude ver destellos de colores bajo mis parpados, bailando frente a mí. Sentí su semen llenarme y la sensación solo sirvió para prolongar más el placer. Gruño mi nombre mientras se vaciaba en mí y eso fue lo más erótico que escuche en mi vida. Se desplomo sobre mí pero sin aplastarme con su peso, su rostro estaba sobre mí pecho. Suaves mechones de su mata broncínea caían sobre su frente, sin poder resistirlo, pase mis dedos por su cabello, acariciándolo. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, abrió los ojos y el verde de su mirar me absorbió. Un profundo abismo verde.

-Te amo Bella-dijo besándome suavemente, sin prisas.

En aquel momento, podrían haber sucedido muchas cosas, podría haberle dicho "que no nos conocemos apenas", que "va muy deprisa", que "es un bastardo"… pero me sorprendí a mí misma contestándole de manera casi automática.

-Te amo Edward-y no tan solo me quedé tan pancha si no que lo completé con un-más que a nada del mundo.

-Por siempre-sentenció

Y aquello, me bastó para saber que lo nuestro, si era amor, que no era algo pasajero, que no era ningún tipo de calentón ni nada por el estilo.

-Dios Bella, follas como nadie

Bueno, vale, puede que un poco de calentón sí que haya…

-Cállate-dije con una sonrisa boba en la cara. Le despeiné y los dos largamos a reir, para después, caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>(1)-también tiene una foto en mi perfil-Soy una Little Monster a mucha honra, asi que me enorgullece el contaros que esta es una Frase de la Mother Monster; Lady Gaga:<p>

It doesn't matter who you are

or where you come from,

or how much money you've

got in your pocket.

You have your own destiny and

your own life ahead of you

-Lady Gaga

* * *

><p>Habrá mucha gente que quiera matarme, si, lo se xD<p>

otros, que me amenazaron con mandarme a los Vulturis

y ALGUNAS PERSONAS (no quiero mirar a nadie) QUE ME HICIERON CHANTAJE EMOCIONAL e.e

Aquí vienen mis super dedicatorias a mis amadas ladies:

**Angie Masen:** GRACIAS POR PONERME LAS PILAS. Ya tengo hecha mi parte del trato, ahora te toca A TI ;) jajaja eres genial ;)

**Lilly Vicky Cullen:** Por siempre tenerme en cuenta como "su fiel seguidora" :3

**ScarWilliams:** Por ser tan magnifica como ella sola, y no haberse pasado al "diva-side" xd

**FlopiiCullen:** Por ser tan maravillosa escritora, y hacer actualizaciones tan temprano (y no ser tan tardona como yo, que para un TWO SHOT me tiro un tiempazo xD)

**Alejandra Nott:** PORQUE ERES LA MEJOR, AQUI MELIMEL TE AMA CON LOCURA, Y TE DEDICA ESTE CAPITULO, PORQUE SIN TI PIMKY MIA, EL FANFICTION NO SERÍA IGUAL, TEAMO ALE-ALE-JANDRA-ALE-ALE-JANDRA (8)

**Dhampi03:** por escribir ese maravilloso Fic que tanto me enganchó :D (tu ya sabes de que te hablo (; )

**L'Amelie:** por ser una super escritora ;)

**: **porque tu fic, aunque no lo parezca, me han desatascado un montón, y siempre me has sacado una sonrisa de la cara xD

**VaNeSaErK: **eres una crack, te quiero un montonazo, sigue escribiendo asi de bien, ¿entendiste? e.e 3

**PazL'amour:** Porque aunque haga SIGLOS que no hablo contigo, siempre te tengo en mi corazoncito, y creo que aunque sea una simple dedicatoria, significa mucho para las dos. TEQUIERO, no lo olvides, eh? e.e! (L)

y como no, mi amiga Danna, eres la mejor, me caes genial, y hablar contigo es siempre genial, eres un sueño de amiga, te quiero un montonazo *-*

Bueno, pues creo que eso es todo. Pero no el todo 100% todo...

la historia... en fin... tiene un FINAL!

y quiero saber si quereis el final, o no? ^^

os advierto que es precioso, y super fresh (como digo yo xd) a mi personalmente me ha sacado una sonrisa al escribirlo. Pero quiero saber SI QUEREIS EL FINAL, y QUE CREEIS QUE PASARÁ en el final.

Bueno, eso es todo.

OS AMO LECTORAS (y lectores, espero ^o^) MÍAS(/OS)

Por favor, si no es mucho pedir, dejadme un review, y os lo agradeceré con el alma. Que se que no cuesta tanto y encima, es ver el "Review Alert" y mi corazón brinca de alegria.

RECOMENDADLE EL FIC A VUESTROS/AS AMIGOS/AS! seguro que les gusta ;)

MUCHOS BESOS, CUIDAOS! 33333

PD: si teneis alguna sugerencia... o por ejemplo: "Oye, MeliicadyCullen, sabes? podrías escribir un Fic sobre..."

jajajaja todo tipo de mensajes son bienvenidos. Pero por favor, los negativos, os los guardais en el bolsillo, y si quereis, le poneis un cordoncito, los poneis en un vaso con agua caliente y haceis té con ellos :3

pero YO no los quiero.

Sin esto ni mucho mas, AHORA SI, os dejo.

BESOS! :*


End file.
